In order to correct pitches for students, particularly those who suffer from tone deafness, music teachers usually provide one-on-one instructions according to traditional teaching methods, which demands a great deal of manpower. Thus, it is desirable to develop a new way of pitch correction which doesn't rely on manpower so much.